Matthew
Matthew is known for being the son of Sabre and for being the great-grandson of Bloodtooth. Matthew has not reached his adult size yet. History Dinosaur Island Revival Season 1 Season 1 The Heart Of The Storm Matthew makes his first appearance in Dinosaur Island Revival Season 1 Ep.2 The heart of the storm, along with his father Sabre. They are making a journey across the island, with Matthew being very tired, but he is still able to catch up with his father. Then out of nowhere a Giganotosaurus attacks them. Sabre fights back getting a good bite on its neck, but the Giganotosaurus knocks him down. He then looks down at Matthew preparing to kill him. However Sabre gets up, and successfully kills the Giganotosaurus. They then begin to eat the kill, which should satisfy them for a while. Clash He then appears in episode 3 with his father, who manages to scare a pack of Utahraptors away from a dead Styracosaurs. But just when they begin to feast, Red-Sail appears out of the brush and challenges Sabre for the kill. Red-Sail walks away, only to appear out of the bushes again. He Clamps down on Sabre's neck and knocks him to the ground. He slits his throat, although it does not kill him, only knocking him out. Matthew checks up on his father, and he seems to presume his death. He then makes the incredibly difficult choice to leave his father, and he then makes his way into the forest. Nightmare Matthew then appears in Ep.7, with him doing surprisingly well by himself. It is then revealed that Matthew has a new friend, called Mack, a fellow Tyrannosaurus. Mack then spots an ancient temple. He calls out to Matthew, and they head over to the Temple. Matthew follows him, thinking it well be a good home for them both. They start to enter the ancient temple, with Mack going in first. They come across a dead baby spinosaurus skeleton, with Mack eating whats left. Matthew then plays a game with Mack, a game similar to hide and seek, the two of them are best of friends. Matthew then enters the temple, and comes across the carcass, he doesn't eat it however, instead he feels sympathy for the deceased animal, however he is still trying to find Mack, he begins to climb the ruins to find him, when all of a sudden, a Hatzegopteryx appears. Which makes Matthew fall down in fear. He plays dead in hopes the Hatzegopteryx does not find him. However after the predator kills Mack, it makes its way down to Matthew, he attempts to flee, but the Hatzegopteryx easily catches up, which it is looking to be Matthews end. He lies down in fear, and he watches the Hatzegopteryx. It then picks him up off the ground. However by a stroke of luck, his father, Sabre appears, and he crushes the Hatzegopteryxs neck. Matthew reunites with his father, with him finally being safe. They start moving out, now that they've been reunited. The two are off to Spinosaur Pass, they're trying to get over to the North side of the island. Matthew then looks back at the corpse of Macks deceased body, and him being grateful he wasn't killed also. He hopes to never see the ruins again. Homecoming In Ep.9, Mathhew has finally became a juvenile, with distinctive red and yellow markings on his face, as well as on his body. Then him and Sabre stare in amazement, as Sabre's father, Matthews grandfather, and the son of Bloodtooth, Junior arrives, Sabre has not seen his father in over a year, and he has a brief reunion with him. Junior then looks down at Matthew for the first time, as Junior left before Matthew was even born. Appearances Dinosaur Island Revival * Dinosaur Island Revival, Se1 Ep2 * Dinosaur Island Revival, Se1 Ep3 * Dinosaur Island Revival Se1 Ep7 * Dinosaur Island Revival Se1 Ep9 Character and Personality (TBA) Relations Family Sabre Matthew has a very close relationship with his father, seeing him as a huge inspiration. He always tries to stay by his father's side, and this shows he always wants to be around him in order to feel secure. Community Perspective (TBA) Gallery (TBA) Trivia * Matthew is only a baby Tyrannosaurus, therefore he does not have the strength to fight alongside his father, Sabre. * Matthew is the first Tyrannosaurus to have a different appearance as he is growing up, which signifies his age. Category:Dinosaur Island Revival Category:DI Revival Characters